De Tendero a Profesor
by Jverse
Summary: ¡El Almacén Urahara tiene problemas económicos!¿Como afrontará Urahara la situación?El instituto Karakura parece la clave pero, ¿Como aguantara Kisuke su nuevo día a día con los que le rodean?[Spoilers de la serie][UraharaxYoruichi][Lemon]
1. El comienzo

Urahara despertó. El incesante sonido del despertador se le clavaba en los tímpanos mientras murmuraba quejidos ante su nuevo amigo. Con un golpe de mano lleno de dejadez, apagó el aparto y suspiró abiertamente. Observó a su alrededor, estaba solo, era muy pronto, bostezó una vez más y se retiro la manta, dispuesto a levantarse para comenzar el nuevo lunes. Se colocó esos pantalones urbanos que se había comprado para la ocasión, se levantó y se puso enfrente del espejo, abrochando su camisa también nueva para la ocasión. Si, hoy no era un dia como cualquier otro, hoy comenzaba su jornada en su nuevo trabajo temporal: Profesor de matemáticas y física en el instituto de Karakura. Tras bajar al comedor en rodeado de un incesante silencio pudo comprobar que los miembros que habitaban en aquella casa seguían durmiendo. procurando no hacer ruido, Kisuke se sirvió un café y se lo tomó bastante rápido. Paso al cuarto de baño y empezó a lavarse, se afeitó y tras mucho tiempo se peinó su alborotado pelo, dándole un aire menos desastrado, más formal, lo necesario para la ocasión. Se quedó un buen rato mirandose en el espejo y volvió a suspirar, no estaba acostumbrado a esto.

-¿Cuando empezó todo esto...?-Urahara reflexionó sobre si mismo.

_El comienzo_

Kisuke cogió firmemente la factura de este mes y la observó con una mirada caída, tras ello, observó a todos los presentes de la reunión. Tessai, Jinta y Ururu observaron a su jefe serios y un poco atemorizados.

-Necesitamos una solución para esto-Tessai se atrevió a dar el primer paso-O nos quedaremos sin local y sin trabajo, y por lo tanto, sin ingresos.

Urahara lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Ha sido para tanto?-Jinta dirigió una duda de la que ya sabía bien la respuesta.

-Ya lo sabes bien.-Ururu le contestó en tono inocente.

-Estos meses... Han sido duros para el almacén, con toda esta gente viniendo aquí, Kurosaki, kuchiki, Abarai... Esta ha sido la sede de sus planes, y se han ocasionado algunos destrozos en nuestro modesto hogar. Las reparaciones cuestan dinero, la tienda nos da dinero. Pero este mes, haciendo la cuenta, pagando los destrozos, el material que les hemos solicitado gratuitamente a Kurosaki y demás, las facturas, las nuevas mercancías para vender... Nos estamos quedando sin dinero. Y aquí convivimos cinco personas. Cinco bocas que alimentar, y aunque todos trabajamos duro, me temo que no es suficiente.

Las palabras de Kisuke fueron claras y concisas, tan solo era necesaria una última pregunta.

-¿Existe posibilidad de salvar nuestra situación económica?-Dijo Tessai.

-Si, voy a buscarme un segundo trabajo. Dejaré mi labor de tendero unos meses.

-¡¿Qué?!¿Y quien se encarga de la tienda?-Vociferó Jinta.

-Tessai, tendrás que encargarte de las labores de tendero, por lo tanto, vosotros dos, Jinta y Ururu, hareis la mitad del trabajo de Tessai, aparte de vuestra labor de limpiar el local. Todos tenemos que sacrificarnos un poco.

-Vale...-La vocecita de Ururu confirmó su aceptación.

Tessai, decidido, asintió con la cabeza a su jefe sin decir nada más.

-¡No es justo!¿Y que hay de Yoruichi-san?¡Ella también vive aquí, asi que ella también debería buscarse un trabajo!

-Yoruichi-san...-Kisuke miró de forma apagada al joven Jinta-Ya esta haciendo una labor por todos nostros, se fue a la Sociedad de Almas, trayéndonos información. Gracias a ella, nuestra propia supervivencia es segura, la necesitamos, en sus viajes espontáneos allí, para informarnos. Y si para ti no es importante, para mi si, y no aceptaré quejas sobre ello. ¿O quieres anteponer el dinero a tu vida?

Jinta quedó callado ante la respuesta de su jefe, aceptando de mala gana las condiciones que había sentenciado ahora.

-Pues decidido, esta mañana mismo buscaré un trabajo acorde a nuestras necesidades.

Sin más dilación Urahara recogió su currículum y comenzó su travesía por Karakura. Nada le llamó especialmente la atención, todo demasiado rutinario, demasiado poco atractivo, nada iba con él. Entonces se topó delante de la puerta del Instituto Karakura. Habían diversas vacantes en las que se buscaba profesor, y Kisuke buscó directamente en su especialidad. Y así fue, los campos de matmáticas y Física y Química quedaban libres a la espera de nuevos mentores. La bombilla se encendió dentro de la cabeza de Urahara, era el trabajo perfecto. Sus conocimientos sobre estos campos eran inmensos. Él mismo fue una vez capitán de la División 12 en el Seireitei, y además había sido considerado como un genio. Jamás había impartido clases, pues su vocación era la de inventor, y estas materias solo eran el medio para crear su "arte", pero pensó que no le iria nada mal. Sin pensarselo más, Urahara hechó su currículum en el buzón y volvió a su tienda a la espera de una llamada.

Y a la mañana siguiente fue invitado a una entrevista de trabajo, lo más rutinario del mundo, pero Kisuke nunca lo experimentó. La noche anterior se había elaborado unas titulaciones falsas, que le servirían para ser aceptado. Se arregló, vistiéndose como un urbano normal de la calle e introdujo los documentos en una carpeta, decidido, marchó hacia la entrevista.

El director del instituto le acogió cálidamente e intercambiaron un apretón de manos, Kisuke se sentó en una butaca enfrente de su escritorio y le entregó sus titulaciones. El director comenzó a ojearlas con sumo interés mientras Urahara contenía sus nervios, esto era algo novedoso para él. El director dejó las titulaciones y sonrió al tendero.

-Vaya, puedo observar que usted ha obtenido muy buenas titulaciones en una universidad de prestigio, y ha sido capaz de sacarse dos carreras casi simultáneamente, señor Urahara Kisuke. Sin duda es usted un genio. ¿Cuantos años tiene usted?

Kisuke se pensó la respuesta, no podía decirle su edad real. Hizo un pequeño conteó y midió más o menos la equivalencia.

-Veintiocho años.

-Sorprendente. Bueno caballero, las siguientes preguntas serán enfocadas más hacia el tema personal. Como bien sabe, en un instituto es vital sentirse con mínimos agobios, la mente dispuesta y despierta y enorme vitalidad para instruir a los alumnos adecuadamente. Es por eso que nos interesa su situación familiar, sus condiciones de vida, que no tenga ningún problema del tipo psicológico. Puedo ver que usted reside en su tienda en el pueblo Karakura, que es también su domicilio.

-Exactamente.

-¿Vive usted solo?

-No.

-¿Cuantas personas habitan en su domicilio?

-Cinco, contándome a mí.

-¿Vive algún familiar con usted?

-Si, mi tio y sus dos ahijados, una niña y un niño de ocho años de edad. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y él pasó a ser el tutor legal de los niños. Yo les ofrecí domicilio en mi casa, y mi tio pasó a trabajar en mi tienda...

-Vaya, lo siento muchísimo.

-No tiene importancia.

Todo iba sobre ruedas. la mentira de Kisuke estaba encajando perfectamente, y le había salido espontáneamente en escasos segundos, era un maestro del engaño. Sus nervios comenzaron a descender...

-¿Tiene usted alguna clase de relación sentimental, señor Urahara?

La pregunta volvió a dejar a Kisuke unos segundos en blanco, tampoco le habían preguntado nunca nada así.

-... Sí.

-¿Está casado?

-No. Tan solo una relación formal estable. No tengo planes de matrimonio de momento.

-Entonces puedo deducir que usted vive con su tío, dos niños, y su pareja. ¿Es cierto?

-Del todo.

-Vaya vaya, usted tiene toda una familia a la que mantener... ¿Sufre alguna clase de agobios o depresiones en su vivienda?

-Para nada, llevo una vida feliz con aquellos con los que convivo.

-Entonces, señor Urahara, no he avistado ningún problema para que empiece a trabajar la semana que viene. Se le ve un hombre formal, vigoroso, y por lo que dice, lleva una vida satisfactoria. Bienvenido a bordo.

-Me alegro de haber entrado.-Kisuke lanzó una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Un nuevo apretón de manos y Kisuke terminó su trabajo. Recibió el horario de clases y el próximo lunes empezaría su jornada. Volvió con una sonrisa al almacén Urahara y entró euforico a la vista de sus empleados.

-¡Saludos!

-¿Que ha pasado?-Dijo Tessai.

-Acabo de salvar la madriguera.-Kisuke habló con aires de grandeza.

Una segunda reunión explicó el nuevo trabajo del tendero. La situación económica del almacén Urahara iba a subir como la espuma en cuestión de tiempo.


	2. Primer día

_Primer Día-Bienvenido, Profesor Urahara_

Kisuke bostezó tras secarse y cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía algo apoyado en su hombro derecho.

-Miau.-Los ojos dorados del gato negro indagaban su mirada en él.

-Yoruichi, ya estás en casa. Han pasado cerca de tres semanas...

El gato lo observó de arriba abajo, no parecía acostumbrado a verle con semejante atuendo.

-¿Urahara arreglándose?¿Esque tienes una cita de buena mañana o que?

-Si, si quieres llamarlo así.

Urahara salió del cuarto de baño y se volvió a dirigir a la cocina. Yoruichi saltó de su hombro y le siguió los pasos.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

-Claro que no, tonta. Tengo un nuevo trabajo en el instituto Karakura. Tenemos problemas económicos.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho, me hubiera buscado un trabajo.

-Ni pensarlo, ya haces bastante... Por cierto¿Que tal la Sociedad de Almas?

-Están ocupados con los exámenes de acceso a divisiones y los shinigamis académicos. Vamos a tener un trimestre tranquilo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a quedar un trimestre entero?

-Sí.

-Al fin tienes unas vacaciones.

-Tenía ganas de estar contigo, pero ya veo que no podrá ser.

-No te pongas así, hay tiempo para todo.

-Parece que no me hayas echado de menos en este tiempo, Kisuke.

Kisuke abrió la nevera y sacó la leche. Rellenó un plato y lo colocó en el suelo, junto a Yoruichi. Agachado, se atrevió a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza unos segundos. Ella le miraba fríamente.

-Oye¿Me tengo que ir vale? Disfruta de tus vacaciones.

-A veces eres un idiota.

Kisuke recogió su bolsa, se la colgó al hombro y se dispuso a salir del almacén.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.

La figura de Urahara desapareció de la estancia y dejó a una Yoruichi sorbiendo leche.

-Idiota, me olvidé de darte las gracias...

Urahara entró en el instituto una hora antes y fue directamente al departamento de matemáticas, era nuevo y necesitaba algo de información pese a que ya tenia los horarios. Subió unas escaleras y siguiendo un pequeño plano inscrito en su libreta de profesorado llegó hasta dicha aula. Tocó firmemente a la puerta y una chica, de unos 25 años, le abrió. La chica quedó unos segundos mirando sorprendida a Urahara y este quedó en silencio, con un aire de seriedad. En la sala habían múltiples estanterías llenas de libros y una mesa larga en el centro, en la cual aguardaban una mujer algo más mayor, terminando seguramente la treintena y un hombre mucho más anciano, que aparentaba más de 50 años.

-Buenos días, soy el nuevo. Urahara Kisuke. Encantado de conocerle señorita.

La chica, de largo pelo negro y ojos verdes, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado parada y se ajustó las gafas.

-Yamada Chie, encantada.-La chica abrió paso a Urahara a la sala.

-Vaya, alguien joven en nuestras filas...-El hombre mayor estrechó la mano del shinigami exiliado. Natsukame Sanji, encantado.

La mujer le dirigió la mirada.

-Momoto Kana, encantada.

-Igualmente a los dos.-Urahara sonrió como solía hacer.

Los tres comenzaron a explicarle como iban las cosas, los temarios, los exámenes, el ritmo del curso... Kisuke decidió pasar una prueba de acceso a sus alumnos nuevos para ver su nivel. Tras cincuenta minutos de explicaciones, la campana indicaba que empezaba su jornada laboral.

-Ánimo, señor Urahara.-Dijo una sonrojada Chie.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Urahara se dirigió a la clase pertinente.

-Es guapo el nuevo chico¿Verdad Chie? Con esos ojos deduzco que a primera vista te ha gustado.

-¡Kana, que es un compañero!-Replicó sonrojada.

-Mujeres...

Urahara abrió la puerta de la clase. Dentro le esperaba la tutora y el resto de estudiantes sentados en sus pupitres. La cara de Ichigo era un poema tras ver a Urahara cruzando la clase. Se frotó los ojos, era él. Los volvió a frotar, era él. Ichigo estaba alucinando. Orihime se dió cuenta y se le escapó un silbante "Urahara-sama", ocultándolo a tiempo para que sus compañeros no lo oyeran. Chad e Ishida simplemente miraban serios y desconcertados, como él avanzaba.

-Bien chicos, este es vuestro nuevo profesor de matemáticas y física y química, Urahara Kisuke. Espero no recibir ninguna queja respecto a vosotros.

-Muy buenas chicos.-Urahara saludó contento.

-Le dejo, comienza la clase.

-¡Muy bien!-Urahara dejó escapar uno de sus tonos musicales.

La tutora abandonó la clase. Urahara sacó unas sencillas gafas de su bolsa y se las puso para leer la lista de alumnos y pasar lista. Aquello era un complemento más de su modesto disfraz. Tras comprobar la asistencia de cada estudiante y quedarse con algunos nombres en la memoria, sacó unos folios de una carpeta.

-¡Vale chicos!Voy a pasaros un sencillo test de rendimiento para ver como andais en matemáticas. ¡No os asusteis, no va para nota!

Urahara comenzó a repartir los folios. La cara de ichigo se quedó entre una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado. En su papel, Urahara le había dejado una modesta nota.

-"Como se te ocurra soltar el mínimo comentario, te rebano en pedacitos."Una carita sonriente daba fin al mensaje.

-Maldito...-Pensó Ichigo algo enfadado.

La hora se pasó con el test y Kisuke marchó de clase tras recojer los papeles de sus alumnos. El dia fue bastante rutinario en este sentido, en todas las clases repitió lo mismo y no hacía más que esperar aburrido, repasando todas sus labores de nuevo, a que sus alumnos demostraran sus conocimientos. La hora del almuerzo fue encima un suplicio para él, tuvo que asistir al departamento de física y química para recibir más papeleo y instrucciones. Esto estaba siendo algo duro para Urahara, le iba a esperar una tarde llena de trabajo. Ichigo y sus amigos se reunieron para comer como siempre, y hablaron sobre Urahara.

-¡Este tio parece simpático para ser un profe de mates!-Dijo vociferando Asano.

-Pareces una colegiala emocionada.-Le replicó Mizuiro.

-¡Claro que no!¡Seguro que a los demás también les pareció!¡¿Verdad Chad?!

-... Si.-Chad se esforzaba por ocultar sus impresiones.

Ishida y Kurosaki, un poco apartados, comentaban sobre él.

-Esto no pinta nada bueno. Urahara-san haciendo una de las suyas...

-Y encima me amenazó en el test por si me iba de la lengua, ese maldito...

-¿En serio? Ni a mi ni a Sado nos puso nada.

-¡Encima!

-Bueno, creo que de todos nosotros, tú eres el que más fácil puede irse de la lengua...-Ishida se ajustó las gafas sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡No me vaciles!-Dijo un frustrado Ichigo.

Las chicas, por otra parte, también comentaban sobre el nuevo profesor.

-¡Uaaaaah!¡No negareis que es guapísimoooo!-Michiru estaba exaltada.

-Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo. Vale, es un profe simpático, pero tú siempre fijándote en...-Natsui replicaba a Michiru.

-¡Esque es verdad!¡No podeis negarlo!¿Tu que opinas Ryo?-Interrumpió a Natsui mientras le replicaba.

-Yo... Pienso que parece inteligente.-Dijo Ryo fría y con sus aires de recatada.

-¡Bah!¡No se puede comparar a Hime-chan!-Chizuru aprovechó para sobar a Inoue.

-Anda, callate...-Tatsuki le lanzó un directo que la dejo K.O. antes del primer asalto.-Parece majo¿Tu que opinas Orihime?

-Yoo... Eh... Esto... Si, parece muy simpático...- Inoue estaba en la misma situación que Chad.

Cuando acabó la hora de la comida, las clases siguieron su rutina diaria hasta que acabaron. Un cansado Urahara Kisuke se dirigía a casa con una pila de trabajo.

-Menudo día...

Bostezando, entró en el almacén y se sorprendió al ver a Yoruichi en su forma humana, vestida con el uniforme de la tienda, atendiendo a los clientes.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Buenas tardes, se suele decir.

-Buenas tardes, señorita tendera.

-He decidido ayudar, Tessai tiene mucho trabajo y a mi no me importa hacer esto por el bien de todos. Al fin y al cabo yo también vivo aquí¿Recuerdas?

-Creí que tus vacaciones consistían en tumbarte a dormir la mayor parte del día.-Urahara sonrió.

-A veces, hay que sacrificarse un poco.-Yoruichi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te queda bien el uniforme, tendera.-Kisuke avanzó camino a su estudio.

-A ti también te sienta bien tu atuendo, profesor.

-Nos veremos por la noche, dile a Tessai que me prepare unos cuantos litros de café.

-Enseguida¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

-Más del que había previsto.

-Oh, pobrecito.

-Je...-Urahara marchó al estudio.

Hasta altas horas de la noche, Kisuke estuvo trabajando en su plan de estudios y organizando horarios, y para colmo, corregir los exámenes, que parecían no acabarse nunca. El café servido por Tessai volaba al igual que las horas. Yoruichi abrió la puerta del estudio silenciosamente y sorprendió a Kisuke trabajando, le dejó una bandeja con comida en la mesa. Urahara suspiró profundamente y se reclinó en su asiento, observando a Yoruichi.

-Te has pasado la hora de la cena por completo, profesor.

-No tengo mucha hambre, acabo de terminar todo el papeleo. Estoy... Agotado. Pero muchas gracias.

Yoruichi rodeó su cuello con sus brazos lentamente desde atrás.

-Vaya vaya, tanto ritmo no es bueno para Urahara Kisuke¿Verdad?

-No soy la Diosa de la Velocidad, desafortunadamente.-Sonrió.

-A ti no te hace falta, profe.

-Te ha gustado mi nueva vocación por lo que veo.

-Arreglarte un poco te ha sentado bien.-Yoruichi le dió un suave beso en los labios.

-Y a ti te veo cómoda con la ropa del almacén.

-Es muy ligera, me gusta.-Le sonrió

-Raro en ti, gatita...

Kisuke le lanzó un beso mas largo tras su último comentario. Le acarició la cara y Yoruichi se quedó mirándole a los ojos mientras le sostenía.

-Y bueno, supongo que ahora estarás demasiado cansado para jugar al amor¿Verdad?-Dijo irónicamente.

-¿Quieres jugar?

-Dijistes que me habías hechado mucho de menos, yo también a ti, Kisuke...

-Las tres semanas se me pasaron eternas.

-¿Debo tomarme eso como un sí?

-Yo nunca estoy cansado para gastar mi tiempo contigo, gatita...

-Menudo aguante...-Le lanzó una nueva ironía.

-Ya me conoces.-Le sonrió tras contestarle y se levantó.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de los demás habitantes del almacén.

-Nosotros nos vamos a la cama, cuando acabeis, iros a dormir.

-¿Ya os vais?¡Si es muy pronto!Que aburridos...-Replicó Jinta.

-Ha sido un día duro.-Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo Kisuke

-Buenas noches.-Contestaron los tres a la vez.

Kisuke abrió la puerta de su habitación y dió paso a Yoruichi. Él entró y ella pasó sus manos por su pecho, lo agarró y le dió un gran beso apasionado, como estaba deseando, mientras Kisuke con su mano derecha cerraba la puerta de la habitación...


	3. Segundo Día

_Segundo Día-Adaptándose a la rutina_

Los dos cuerpos se mantenían en el silencio del nuevo día que hace poco acababa de nacer, abrazados, y arropados por una fina manta que protegía sus cuerpos desnudos de la fría noche. Ella estaba abrazada fuertemente a él, como añorando el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, obteniendo aquello que deseaba. Él la cogía fuertemente de la cintura incluso dormido, también la había añorado y la noche anterior pudo sentirla dentro de él una vez más, tras unirse a ella en el acto que desplegaba las alas de su amor incondicionado. La arropaba en su cuerpo como un escudo estoico, no solo ofreciéndole protección y arropo, sino demostrándole lo que necesitaba que estuviera a su lado. Los dos amantes se mantenían dormidos, en el silencio de aquella habitación.

El despertador sonó, rompiendo en minúsculos trozos la paz que el silencio otorgaba. Kisuke abrió los ojos ténuemente y, tras escuchar un par de timbrazos más, lanzó un largo y profundo suspiro y retiró su mano derecha de la morena piel de Yoruichi para dejarla caer con dejadez sobre el despertador, dando fin a su incesante sonido. Yoruichi entreabrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el pecho de él, tras lo que esbozó una sonrisa. Kisuke giró la cabeza y observó en su totalidad la cama donde se encontraban, la situación. Hace días, a veces se despertaba y se preguntaba porque la cama de su habitación era más grande de lo correspondiente, si estaba durmiendo tan solo él en ella. A día de hoy, tras recibir una vez más el calor de su añorada amante, recordó el porqué de ello. Ambos lo necesitaban, cadenas de sentimiento atadas tan fuertemente requerían su cuidado, y tras tres semanas de oxidación, los dos volvieron a sacarle el brillo con la pasión que les brindó la noche anterior. Entonces Urahara la observó, medio arropada por la manta, su belleza era incomparable para él. Colocó suavemente su mano en su suave pelo y le acarició tiernamente.

-Buenos días.

Yoruichi quedó en silencio unos segundos y acto seguido se apoyó con las manos en la cama para alzarse por encima de él y acercarse a su cara, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Él la podía observar ahora de torso entero, en la belleza de su desnudez, y aquellos ojos dorados tan penetrantes que le observaban de arriba a abajo, acompañados de una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos días.-Yoruichi se agarró a su cuello y se fundieron en un largo y profundo beso.

-¿Has dormido bien?-Preguntó él.

-Mejor que nunca.

Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron de puro silencio. Los dos experimentados amantes no necesitaban en estos momentos de ninguna palabra para expresarse. Un conjunto de caricias mútuas recorrían sus cuerpos al completo, y un intercambio de besos intensificaba su mensaje. Tras ello, Yoruichi se apartó levemente de él. Sabía que si el despertador había sonado era precisamente para que él empezara a prepararse para su trabajo. Urahara se levantó y emitió un profundo bostezo mientras se dirigía al armario a por nueva ropa. Ella le observaba desde su cama, embelesada por la figura desnuda de él, y su mirada con ese tono apagado que tanto le gustaba. Kisuke se vistió y observó la habitación. Sus ropas de ayer estaban tiradas y dispersadas por la habitación, puesto que habían sido el obstáculo mútuo para su pasión. Hizo amago de recogerlas pero le interrumpió una sonriente Yoruichi.

-No te preocupes, yo lo recogeré todo. Tu ve y cumple con tus obligaciones, profesor.-Yoruichi se sentó en el lateral de la cama.

Kisuke la observó una vez más y se quedó admirando su figura. Se dirigió hacia ella y le dió un tierno beso en la frente, para despedirse.

-Gracias, eres un cielo.

La única respuesta que dió Yoruichi fue una intensa mirada acompañada de una larga sonrisa.

Urahara comenzó el que sería su nuevo ritual diario. Lavarse rápidamente y correr a la cocina para beberse el café que reforzaría sus renovadas fuerzas. Hoy estaba un poco absorto, recordando las caricias y el amor que Yoruichi le había dado desde la noche anterior hasta hace unos minutos. Despertando de su sueño personal, Kisuke terminó su café de un largo trago y prosiguió a salir, en silencio para no despertar a nadie, de la tienda.

La primera clase de la mañana le tocaba en la de Ichigo, y entró lleno de la energía del Urahara de siempre.

-¡Buenos días chicos!

Tras pasar lista sacó los exámenes corregidos de una carpeta.

-Tengo buenas noticias para algunos y malas para otros, vuestros tests ya están corregidos.-Dijo con su habitual tono musical mientras repartía los exámenes a la par que los comentaba.

-El bueno de Ishida Uryuu, ¡Muy bien! Una nota de sobresaliente, ¡Sigue así durante todo el curso!

-Sado.. has pasado del suficiente por los pelos, ¡Pero si te esfuerzas seguro que conseguirás mejores resultados!

-La señorita Orihime... ¡Asombroso, un portentoso notable!¡No disminuyas tus ganas!

-En cuanto a Kurosaki-kun...

Ichigo tragó saliva.

-Fatal, fatal, esto no puede ser eh... ¡Ni siquiera has llegado al suficiente!¡Haber si nos aplicamos más eh!-La mirada irónica de Urahara era inconfundible.

Las risas de los compañeros inundaban la clase mientras Urahara se retiraba a la pizarra para proseguir su clase.

-Te mataré...-Murmuraba Ichigo.

Al cabo de un par de clases más, Urahara tenía unas horas de guardia por lo que bajó a la sala de profesores a esperar alguna incidencia. Por suerte todo parecía correcto y ningún profesor había faltado. Urahara repasó su planificación de estudios una vez más. Absorto en su trabajo, una mano le sorprendió colocándole un vaso de café en la mesa. Tras girarse sorprendió a una sonriente y un poco cortada Chie que le observaba.

-Trabajando duro, ¿eh?

Urahara la miró profundamente y se retiró sus modestas gafas. los ojos verdes se clavaban en la chica, la cual se ruborizaba ante la presencia del shinigami exiliado.

-Este trabajo conlleva muchas responsabilidades.

-Y de vez en cuando conviene tomarse un respiro, señor Urahara.-Chie se sentó enfrente suya en aquella larga mesa y sacó su libreta.

-No te falta razón, gracias por el café.-Dijo un sonriente Urahara.

Dió un trago de su bebida y volvió a su concentración en el trabajo. Chie se quedó admirándolo un momento que le pareció en tiempo muerto. La seriedad de su expresión lo hacía imponente, decidido, con esa mirada de tono caído que le hacía revolverse por dentro. Parecía una especie de sueño para ella, estaba ya concienciada de que aquel nuevo matemático le atraía. Para disimular, imitó a Urahara y escribió un par de cosas en la libreta. Afrontando su vergüenza, tomó la iniciativa.

-Oiga señor Urahara...

-¿Uhmm?-Un serio Kisuke levantó la mirada hacia la joven.

-¿Que le parecería...?¿Le gustaría que comiéramos juntos?

Kisuke la miró serio un momento y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno... Dicen que la comida sabe mejor en compañía, ¿Por qué no?

-¡Bien entonces!¡Le esperaré en la cafetería!

-Muy bien.-Sonrió una vez más antes de proseguir su trabajo.

Las siguientes horas marcharon bien. Urahara cogió el ritmo necesario para su trabajo en este segundo día, y daba sus clases con optimismo y dedicación. Pronto se hablaba de él y comenzaba a ser el favorito de muchos, o mejor dicho de muchas, ya que su atractivo gustaba a las jovencitas colegialas que estaban hartas del típico profesor viejo y carcamal. Kisuke, con su tono despistado, ignoraba estas cosas por el simple hecho de que no se daba cuenta. Pronto llegó la hora de la comida y entró en la cafetería con su aire despreocupado y único. Echó un vistazo por la estancía buscando a su joven compañera, hasta que la vió sentada en una de las mesas, mientras le saludaba efusivamente indicándole su posición.

-¡Uff!¡Al fin un descanso!-Le sirvió de introducción mientras dejaba su bolsa al lado de su asiento.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Si, la verdad esque llegado a este punto comenzamos a cansarnos.

-¡Que técnica, ni que fueras de letras!-Río-Anda, ¿Vamos a por la comida?

-Cla-claro...-Dijo ruborizada.

Ambos compraron una bandeja de comida y se sentaron para comer. La conversación no se alejo más del tema estudios, opinión e intercambio de teorías matemáticas y ambiente en el instituto. Todo parecía centrarse en el mismo punto del tema escolar, hasta que, decidida, le lanzó una insinuación.

-Kisuke, ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar algo por ahí algún día?

-¿Tomar algo?

-Sí... Mantener contacto fuera del recinto.

-Ah.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Jajajajajaja!¡La verdad esque soy un hombre bastante ocupado! No se si tengo demasiado tiempo libre para esas cosas.-Urahara intentaba librarse de lo que ya se estaba oliendo.

-¿Y que se supone que haces?

-Verás, yo vivo en una tienda, y eso también requiere sus obligaciones.

-Ah, entiendo...

-De todas maneras, te dejo mi número por si algún día quieres llamarme. Y si no estoy muy ocupado podremos tomar algo.-De esta forma Urahara se aseguraba quedar bien ante la situación. Apuntó su número en un pequeño trozo de papel y se lo dió.

-¡Ah, gracias!

-¡De nada!-Un sonriente Urahara se levantó tras acabar su comida, sacó una manzana de su bolsa y se dirigió a la chica.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, me apetecería tomar un poco el aire antes del comienzo de la próxima clase. ¡Un placer haber comido contigo!

-Va-vale..-Dijo un poco sorprendida.-Hasta la próxima, señor Urahara.

-Por favor, olvida lo de señor.-Le dirigió una última y pícara sonrisa y, despreocupado, lanzó la manzana al aire y la recogió, le dió un bocado, y con la bolsa colgando de su hombro, Urahara Kisuke abandonó la estancia.

Mientras paseaba por los exteriores del recinto, Urahara no pudo evitar emitir un largo suspiro cargado de dejadez.

-Ya empiezan los lios... Más le vale a esa chica quitarme de su cabeza...

Y esque Urahara ya se olía, como el mejor de los sabuesos, lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que le había insinuado aquella chica. Esto le molestaba en parte, pues era su compañera y no podía pasar ya de ella, pero eso no implicaba nada más para él. Su frase de "Soy un mero comerciante atractivo y pervertido" solo era una faceta para ocultar su identidad. Él estaba enamorado de Yoruichi hasta los huesos, era la mujer de su vida. Y puestos a decir, esa chica no era para nada su tipo, demasiado recatada, demasiado poco activa y lanzada, para nada pegaba con sus gustos. Una de las cosas que más amaba de Yoruichi era su fuerza, su entereza, su voluntad, su iniciativa, su actividad. Era una mujer decidida y lanzada, tal como le gustaba a él. De hecho, desde que se enamoró de ella ya supo que era la mujer de su vida, y maldecía al destino cuando le ocurrían este tipo de cosas que le hacían sentir incómodo. Con una bonita imagen de su amada en mente, Urahara se dispuso a impartir sus últimas clases tras el sonoro aviso de la campana.

Todo transcurrió en la más rutinaria tranquilidad, y tras acabar las clases, Urahara abandonó el recinto ahora menos cansado y sin tanta pila de trabajo para su domicilio. A su paso vió una floristería y le picó el gusanillo, entró para comprar una bonita y resplandeciente rosa de color carmesí. Entró en el almacén y saludó con su reconocido tono musical y entusiasta.

-¡Traigo algo para alguien!

-¿Ah sí?¿Para quién?-Una cansada Yoruichi le recibió en el mostrador.

Urahara sacó la rosa y se la ofreció a su amante.

-Una flor, minúscula e insignificante, al lado de la más bella de las flores, que es la que tengo delante.

Yoruichi recogió la rosa y respiró su suave y dulce perfume.

-Ay, que tonterías dices, Kisuke.

-A tu vuelta, despertastes mi lado romántico de nuevo, gatita.-Dijo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

-Vaya... Que honor...-Le cojió de la cara y le dió un profundo beso.

Un cliente entró y observó la escena un tanto consternado, más bien sorprendido.

-Ejem, ejem.

La pareja tardó milésimas en terminar su romántico acto.

-Bueno, nos vemos por la noche, ¡Voy a acabar mi trabajo!

-¡Hasta luego Kisuke!-Se despidió-Perdone las molestias, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

Kisuke no tardó mucho en acabar su faena y llegó esta vez bien a la hora de cenar. Los miembros del Almacén Urahara se reunían para cenar en conjunto tras tres semanas y un día.

-Bueno jefe, ¿Y que tal su nuevo trabajo?-Dijo Tessai.

-¡Pues muy bien, creo que me he adaptado perfectamente al ambiente del instituto!

-Se te ve muy contento con este trabajo.-Yoruichi lo acompañó con una orgullosa sonrisa.

-Claro... Como tú no tienes que hacer todo el trabajo físico...-Replico Jinta.

-Perdona pequeño, pero que sepas que estoy salvando nuestro futuro de vivir debajo de un puente.-Dijo irónico.

-Urahara-san tiene razón...-Dijo la inocente Ururu.

-¡Lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarle!-Un decidido Tessai habló.

-El pequeño no sabe de lo que habla...-Dijo burlonamente Yoruichi.

-¡Eh, no vale, estais todos contra mí!

Todos los miembros rieron ante un avergonzado Jinta. La cena fue divertida y se respiraba un optimismo agradable. Tras la cena, todos acudieron a descansar y hacer sus cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones, Yoruichi se quedó fregando los platos y Urahara se sentó enfrente de la televisión para desconectar del día.

-Bah, no echan nada interesante...

-¿Aburrido?-Yoruichi se acercó a él.

-No te lo voy a negar.

-Pues me aburriré contigo, ¿Vale?-Se sentó a su lado.

Urahara apagó la televisión.

-Ahora que has llegado tú, no me pienso aburrir.-La sentó encima de él.

-Ha sido muy bonito el detalle que has tenido.

-Fue poco para mi diosa personal.-Le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Más que suficiente...-Le acarició la cara.

-Una compañera se me ha insinuado hoy, ¿Lo sabias?

-¿Como quieres que lo sepa?¿Y que es eso de que se te ha insinuado?-Yoruichi levantó una ceja sorprendida.

-Eso mismo, yo no hice nada, ella vino a mí. No te preocupes, eh...

-Mierda, siempre tiene que haber una pega, ¿Y si...?

-Ni se te ocurra continuar para decir tal barbaridad. Yoruichi, yo te quiero a ti, esa tía no me interesa para nada.

-Ya... Pe-pero, todo puede pasar y...

-¿Eres idiota?Yoruichi, mírame a los ojos, ¿No confías en mí?-Le miró decididamente.

-Kisuke... Yo... Lo siento, claro que confio en ti. Siempre lo he hecho. Ahora no iba a ser la excepción.

-Entonces sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

-S-sí...-Él le sorprendió con un apasionado beso.

-Kisuke...

-¿Estás convencida?

-A veces soy una idiota, tienes razón... ¿Como iba a dudar de ti?Si yo también te amo...

-Solo estaba bromeando, que vas a ser idiota.-Le sonrió.

-Nadie es perfecto, ¿Sabes?¿Y si lo fuera?-Le contestó irónicamente.

-Tú no puedes, eres perfecta.-Replicó con la misma dulce ironía.

Yoruichi le contestó deslizándose sobre él y abrazándole fuerte mientras le acompañaba con un intenso beso. Se quedaron fuertemente abrazados varios minutos, compartiendo lentas caricias con los ojos cerrados. La confianza mútua era fuerte. Ambos estaban cansados de este día, ambos se respaldaban para aliviar ese cansancio con el amor. Un último beso cerró el telón del silencio.

-Estoy cansada...¿Vamos a dormir?

-Por supuesto.-La cogió en brazos y caminó hacia la habitación.

-Hacía tiempo que no me cogías así...

-Siempre hay una próxima vez.-Sonrió.

-Te quiero, Kisuke.

-Y yo a ti, muchísimo...

Entraron en la habitación y la depositó suavemente en el suelo, Yoruichi le sonrió una vez más y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Esta vez, fue Yoruichi quien cerró la puerta de la habitación, dando el punto final a este largo y rutinario día.


	4. Tercer Día

_Tercer Día-Culminando la adaptación_

Esta vez el despertador no sonó. Urahara abrió los ojos y lo primero que observo es la pantalla del despertador digital alumbrando la oscuridad de su habitación con su tenue luz.

-¿Las diez?

Urahara se levantó alarmado antes de darse cuenta de que hoy era miércoles: Día en el que entraba a las once, debido a que no tenía horas de clase hasta aquella misma. Lanzando un suspiro de alivio, se levantó y se vistió de nuevo. Observó la cama y vio que se encontraba vacía. Claro, a estas horas Yoruichi ya debía estar ocupándose de la tienda, y le dejó durmiendo sin despertarle. Urahara esbozó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Tomando su café y lavándose, completaba el ritual rutinario del día a día y, tras recoger una manzana roja como la sangre de la cocina y guardarla en su bolsa, salió a la zona pública. Avistó a una sonriente Yoruichi atendiendo a los clientes que venían, esta también le vio, Urahara se dio cuenta y le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Buenos días, señor profesor.

-Buenos días, gatita.

-Te veo contento.

-Las cosas marchan bien, anoche dormí como nunca.

-Claro, a mi lado…-Bromeó.

-Ironiza lo que quieras, pero quizá fue por eso.

-Realmente… Me echabas de menos, ¿Eh?

-Ya te lo dije, siempre lo hago, Yoruichi-san.

-Je…-Le dio un tierno beso suave, rozando sus labios.

-Vaya, bonita forma de empezar el día.-Sonrió abiertamente.

-Hoy tengo algo para ti…-Yoruichi sacó del mostrador una caja.

-¿Uh?

-Hoy te he hecho la comida yo, para que no tengas que gastar más dinero y… Bueno, dicen que la comida hecha con amor sabe mejor, ¿Cierto?

-¡Muchísimas gracias!-Esta vez fue él quien la besó.

-Anda, ve, que vas a llegar tarde y dentro de poco vendrán más clientes.

-Cierto. ¡Hasta luego!-Se apresuró hacia la puerta.

-Kisuke, quizá deberías llevarte un paraguas, el tiempo no planta nada bien.

-Da igual, no creo que me pille la tormenta…-Con prisas salió del almacén dejando a una sonriente Yoruichi cumpliendo su tarea.

La primera clase que dio en el día, en el aula de Ichigo, la hizo más vigoroso que nunca. Estaba descansado y contento, las cosas le iban bien y se había olvidado del tema Chie por completo. Estaba en su salsa, la personalidad única de Urahara entró en acción, fascinando a las jovencitas y siendo apreciado por los jóvenes incluso más problemáticos, que caían abrumados ante la genialidad del ingenioso Urahara Kisuke. Entre clase y clase, el anciano Natsukame le paró por los pasillos.

-Muy buenas joven, tengo algo que comentarle.

-Muy buenos días, dígame usted.

-Verá, resulta que mañana tenemos organizada una visita al museo, hacen una exposición de biología y ciencias muy interesante…

-Entiendo.

-El caso es que yo tenía previsto ir, pero me ha surgido un compromiso urgente y mañana no podré asistir a mi trabajo. ¿Sería usted capaz de suplantar mi puesto y acompañar a Momoto en la visita como guía de los estudiantes?

-Ah… No lo tenía previsto, pero…-Urahara sonrió-Será un placer acompañar a Kana-sama en tal labor.

-Muchísimas gracias joven, que le vaya bien el día.

-Lo mismo digo.-Y cruzaron el pasillo en caminos contrarios.

Durante la hora de comer, Urahara le dio el gusto a su paladar de probar la exquisita comida que su querida Yoruichi le había preparado: Una variedad de las diversas comidas que más le gustaban, en forma de bandeja de comida escolar. Urahara estaba en el paraíso, mucho mejor que la comida del instituto, y encima gratuita. Recordó la frase de que la comida hecha con amor, dos veces buena, y tenía razón. Satisfecho por el cumplido de Yoruichi, cogió la manzana decidido y se dispuso a deambular por los pasillos, ya que no podía estar quieto. El silencio era abrumador, pero de repente, escucho pasos rápidos aproximándose cada vez más. Con un pequeño saltó, Urahara se separó por milímetros del objetivo y un arremetedor Ichigo se golpeó contra el muro del pasillo.

-¡Uuups!-Dijo Urahara con su tono musical y su sonrisa pícara.

-¡Te mataré!-Vociferó el dolorido Ichigo.

Le lanzó una patada horizontal la cual Urahara esquivó agachándose, se deslizó entre sus piernas e Ichigo se giró rápidamente junto con un directo, el cual Urahara esquivó con un giro hacia un lado y le miró serio a los ojos.

-O yo no he dejado de estar en forma en tantos años o es que tú eres muy lento.-Urahara intentó picarle.

-¡Aaaaargh!¡Pagarás por haberme humillado ante toda la clase!

Ichigo lanzó un segundo puñetazo con toda su rabia, preciso y veloz, pero esta vez Kisuke se limitó a pararlo con la mano y meterle una patada en el estómago que lo proyectó contra el muro de nuevo. Ichigo insistió cabezota y se lanzó a la carga. Kisuke se deslizó suavemente hacia un lado y le hizo una zancadilla, tras lo que cayó al suelo. Para más humillación, cuando se estaba levantando, Urahara le lanzó la mordisqueada manzana a la cabeza y la recogió al vuelo, dándole otro mordisco.

-¡Mmmmmmm, deliciosa!-Dijo Urahara.

-Cabrón…-Ichigo se dio por vencido.

-Yo también aprendí cosas de la diosa Yoruichi, ¿Recuerdas? No todo es la espada, Kurosaki…

Entonces Urahara se dio cuenta de que Ishida, Inoue y Chad habían estado observando la escena boquiabiertos, y como el pequeño ichigo había sido humillado por el experto shinigami exiliado.

-Vaya vaya, ¿Me da la impresión de que me buscáis para algo?

-Así es, Urahara-san.-Dijo Ishida ajustándose las gafas.

-Queremos saber por qué está usted aquí.-Dijo la voz portentosa de Chad.

-¿Eh?

-Si… ¿No debería estar trabajando en la tienda?-Dijo Orihime.

-¿Acaso ocurre algo malo?-Dijo serio Kurosaki.

Kisuke se quedó parado unos segundos, lo que le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Afiló sus ojos en tono serio y miró a los jóvenes.

-La verdad es que sí. Estamos investigando un misterioso complot…

-¿Qué?-Ichigo atendió con sumo interés.

-Una misteriosa organización planea el exterminio de la humanidad, y parece centrarse en este mismo instituto, su propia sede…

-¡No me jodas!-Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Ahora, tendréis que guardar el secreto… Cualquiera de vuestros compañeros podría ser cómplice…

Todos se miraron desconfiados y preocupados. Entonces Urahara sonrió.

-¡Tan solo estaba bromeando!¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Todos miraron a Urahara decepcionados y frustrados. Ichigo se volvió a lanzar, pero lo agarró como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-En realidad, tan solo estoy aquí porque el almacén estaba sufriendo un pequeño problema económico, no os alarméis…

-Ah, si tan solo es eso… Disculpe Urahara-san.-Dijo Ishida mientras los demás se despedían y se daban la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡No es nada!-Dijo con un tono musical tras pegarle una patada en el culo a Ichigo y mandarle con los demás.

-Cabronazo… Un día me las pagarás…

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron de la manera más normal y Urahara salió del centro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero, de repente, se puso a diluviar, frías gotas que le pillaron de pleno de camino a casa.

-¡Maldita sea!¡tenía que haber hecho caso a Yoruichi!-Dijo mientras corría para evitar mojarse lo mínimo.

Urahara entró en el almacén con sus ropas mojadas y apegadas al cuerpo, dejando pequeños charcos a la entrada. Yoruichi le miró mientras él la observaba con tono frustrado y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Mira que te lo dije!

-Si, si… Menuda gracia, ¿No?

-Sigues tan descuidado como siempre, a pesar de todo. Anda, ahora mismo te preparó la ducha.

-Muchas gracias, señorita…-Urahara se dirigió al baño y comenzó a desvestirse.

-¡Ya lo tienes!-Vociferó Yoruichi.

Urahara se introdujo en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente recorriera cada fracción de su cuerpo. Con un suspiro aliviado, se quedó pensativo unos segundos mientras dejaba que el agua corriera. Una densa neblina de vapor comenzó a inundar la sala. Urahara notó algo moviéndose hacia la ducha. La figura felina de Yoruichi, transformada en gato, se aposentaba sobre la ducha, observando de arriba abajo al mojado Urahara.

-¿Desde cuando los gatos van hacia el agua?

-Desde que tú estás dentro de ella…-De un pequeño salto entró en la pequeña estancia y cayo sobre el agua, mojándose entera.

-En ese caso…-Dijo irónicamente Urahara.

Yoruichi comenzó su transformación humana y un nuevo humo se unió a la neblina. Sus formas femeninas iban apareciendo cada vez más claras mientras abrazaba a Urahara. Con una sonrisa pícara, apareció, mojada como él, y sujetándole con sus brazos. Urahara la cogió de la cintura y le dio un lento beso bastante apasionado.

-¿Seguro que has venido a ducharte conmigo?

-No se…

-¿Quieres jugar de nuevo?

-Me has leído el pensamiento…-Dijo irónicamente.

Urahara encaramó con un suave movimiento a su amante contra la pared ligeramente húmeda de la ducha. Sus dedos rozaban su piel mientras descendía sus manos desde la cintura de ella por la pierna. Esta sensación fue agradable para Yoruichi, quien acarició su pecho con sus manos mientras el shinigami exiliado recorría su cuerpo. Alzó levemente sus piernas, cogiéndola fuertemente mientras se unían en un furioso beso. Fue entonces cuando él, lentamente, prosiguió a fundirse con ella, comenzando así su acto amoroso. Poco a poco, Urahara aumentaba el énfasis y la velocidad del acto, mientras con sus dedos exploraba de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Yoruichi. La mezcla del calor del vapor, junto con la humedad de sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones entrecortadas, les hacía sentirse únicos en esa estancia, marcando el tiempo con cada caricia y beso mientras Kisuke seguía introduciéndose apasionadamente dentro de ella. Yoruichi se sentía como nunca, poseída por los fuertes brazos de la persona que más quería en el mundo, así era como le gustaba sentirse, como una gata presa entre el calor del cuerpo de aquel hombre, y sentir como su amor penetraba dentro de ella por medio de aquel acto que habían repetido hace dos noches tras mucho tiempo. Pese a que eran expertos amantes, un pequeño gemido fue inevitable ser emitido por una placentera Yoruichi mientras Urahara seguía poseyéndola a la par que había pasado a acariciar sus pechos. Tras un rato de intercambio de carantoñas, caricias, acompañadas del entrelazar de su s húmedas lenguas con cada beso, y cada momento en el que Urahara se adentraba dentro de ella, el éxtasis mutuo se acercaba. Urahara agarró mas fuerte el cuerpo de ella, quien lo notó y respondió a su aviso besándole aun más apasionadamente que antes. El crescendo de tenues gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas dio paso al éxtasis final. Ella llegó segundos antes que él, dándole tiempo a emitir antes de perder el aliento tan solo las dos primeras sílabas de su nombre. Enseguida le acompañó este, quien lentamente iba cesando su acto amatorio y se desprendía de Yoruichi por milímetros, con caricias suaves y lentas esta vez. Los dos amantes se miraron, aun con la respiración levemente trastocada, fijamente a los ojos. Esa mirad mutua de confianza, que les hablaba sin palabras denotando como se sentían cada uno. Antes de poder esbozar siquiera una palabra que pudiera romper en pedazos el silencio amoroso que reinaba, Kisuke volvió a besar con toda la pasión descargada a Yoruichi. Esta le abrazó fuertemente mientras él se lanzaba.

-Te amo, Kisuke.

-Y yo a ti, muchísimo…

La pareja intercambio segundos de silencio con caricias y miradas, y prosiguió a salir de la ducha. El resto de la jornada pasó con una cena en familia de lo más normal, sin destacar nada especial. Urahara y Yoruichi decidieron irse a la cama, antes de recogerse de este día, les apetecía estar simplemente tumbados, uno cerca del otro, haciendo lo que tras la descarga de pasión en la ducha, el cuerpo les pidiera.

-Mañana tengo una excursión al museo…-Dijo Urahara mientras se desnudaba.

-No hará tan mal tiempo como ahora, las lluvias serán leves y escasas.-Yoruichi le imitaba

-Eres toda una experta…

-Es el sentido animal.-Sonrió.

-Si… ¡Y que fiera!-Ironizó Urahara mientras se tiraba encima de ella y caían sobre la cama.

-Kisuke…-Él la observaba mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nunca me cansaré de esto, siempre has hecho sentirme así de especial…

-¿Y tú crees que no me lo haces sentir a mi?-Kisuke sonrió.

-Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo…-Yoruichi cambió las riendas y se quedó encima de él, reposando sobre su pecho.-Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti…-Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza tiernamente.

La pareja mantuvo ese silencio, que era más que suficiente para trasmitir lo que sentían, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron casi por inercia. Se quedaron profundamente dormidos, mientras el choque de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana era lo único que se escuchaba…


End file.
